


With Chocolate Chips on Top

by Rays_Of_Write



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: And uh Yiga, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Like imagine getting sleepy and drowsy, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Poisoning, breaking news brothers have dumb argument over food, very minor of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write
Summary: Alternate title: How to make banana chocolate chip pancakes, also there's Yiga, and what the hell is the difference between bread and cake?
Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777828
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	With Chocolate Chips on Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostly_Kirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Kirb/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kirb! IIY lots!

The ringing of a deep laugh echoed throughout the forest area, and Wild pulled out his sword on reflex, causing Time to look at him in confusion. Before either could get a word in three puffs of smoke summoned a blademaster and two archers. Time then drew his sword, familiar with the traitors.

The Yiga were quick to attack; the blademaster punched the ground in seconds and the archers drew their bows back. Unnatural air erupted from the ground, following after Wild, as several arrows lunged at him. 

The Champion knew better then to wait out the attack, it never stopped, always devouring its prey with a burst of air. He leapt up into the sky, letting his paraglider catch on the hot steam and push him upwards, before quickly taking out a bow and knocking three arrows into it. 

They stunned the blademaster, stopping the attack that had been chasing after Time, when Wild proved to be difficult. 

Time had his bow out as well, but struggled to hit the Yiga, who seemed to move constantly.

Wild whistled sharply to grab Time's attention while continuing to fight, arrow after arrow knocked into the bow. A few hit his target, but they were far too fast. 

"Switch?"

Time ran over to Wild taking his place with the blademaster and letting the Champion deal with the archers. 

More arrows were pulled from his quiver, as he aimed, taking care of one before starting the other. It certainly wasn't the best way to do that, as it left him vulnerable to the other Yiga, and the Champion often found himself with an arm full of arrows when he fought more than one. 

The archers disappeared, two puffs of smoke leaving rupees and bananas, and Wild let himself take a breath, beginning to feel the slight pain from his left arm, and the poison began to kick in. 

He didn't get drowsy anymore, he had almost become immune to that particular brew of venom. Just as he turned around he saw Time take a large swing, and the last puff of smoke and jingle of rupees falling to the ground signaled the hero's victory. Time dropped his sword, a rush of sharp pain climbing up his arm. 

Wild rushed over to him, "You okay?"

The venom sunk in, and climbed higher. "Poison?"

"Yeah." Wild shook his head frantically. "Nothing bad I promise."

"Are you okay? You have an arm full of arrows."

"I'll be fine, became practically immune to it."

Wild reached for a banana and pulled one off, handing to Time. "Here. This is actually the antidote. It works better cooked, but I haven't needed the antidote in so long, so I don't have any."

The Champion collected the rupees, bananas and weapons, letting them all vanish into his slate with a bright blue glow. Time sheathed his sword and finished the banana as they walked back to the group, who had been clustered together, waiting in front of swirling purple and black. A portal had appeared. 

"What took you so long?" Warriors questioned. 

"Ran into some Yiga." The group groaned at the memory of the pesky foes. 

Twilight noticed his mentor clutching his arm just the slightest. "They got you?"

"The poison?" Twilight nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's hope we land in a place Wild can cook then."

The nine stepped into the eerie portal and were summoned to the next land.

The smell of fresh grass filled their senses and waves of warmth soaked into their clothes. Normally nice weather such as this would be welcomed, but the heat only made Time more drowsy. 

His arm still hurting, albeit not as badly as before, he smiled. The land was familiar. It was only a mile of walking, soft thuds against the land, the occasional musical sound of a bird before they reached the farm. 

Malon had been surprised but welcomed them in, sending a nervous glance at her husband at the sight of his arm. He shrugged it off, but before she could investigate Wild ran up to her. 

"Ma'am may I use your kitchen."

"Malon's fine, Honey, and of course." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Is my husband alright?"

"A poisoned blade nicked him. Nothing bad! I promise. I'm actually gonna cook something up to help him."

The redhead smiled nervously before pointing to the dark brown door. "Well then, go right ahead."

Wild walked in, pushing the door open, his slate bouncing against his hip. He found the kitchen easily, and was drying his hands with a spare yellow hand towel when the rest of the group filed in. The Champion grabbed his slate, tapping buttons as a few ingredients appeared on the counter.

“Twilight! Could you come over here?"

"Sure." 

Wild pointed to the cupboard and icebox. "Grab flour, baking-powder, and milk." Twilight went over to grab the items while the Champion sorted through the spice rack to find vanilla and cinnamon. 

Bowls and measuring cups were grabbed as the last of the ingredients were added to the pile.

Wild cracked an egg and handed the bowl and whisk to Twilight, who started beating the egg. One banana was peeled and sliced in half before a masher pushed down, creating banana mush. 

In a large bowl, flour, sugar, baking-powder, and cinnamon were added together and mixed. The dry ingredients fluffed outside of the bowl, spilling onto Wild's clothes and the counter just a bit. Twilight chuckled, Wild's glare not doing anything.

"Milk?" Twilight handed the bottle of fresh Lon Lon Milk over after unscrewing the top and Wild poured it into the mixture. Then the vanilla, egg, and banana.

He mixed it in, folding the ingredients over each other till it was smooth batter. The cook dipped a pinky in to taste test and frowned.

It was missing something.

He racked his brain for other things to add before grinning. "Chocolate chips?" He questioned. 

Twilight looked in the cupboard and came out with a bag of milk chocolate chips. Wild snatched it and poured in around a fourth of a cup, letting the sweet scent of chocolate waft upwards. He couldn't help but grab a few of the chocolates and shove them into his mouth. They were delicious; he'd definitely have to ask for some.

The cook finished off mixing the chocolate chips and grabbed a large pan, while Twilight started a flame on the stove.

Once the pan was hot, Wild threw some butter in, watching as it bubbled.

The first batch was poured and soon enough the tops bubbled and were flipped, the smell of soft bananas and melting chocolate making everyone hungry.

Mere minutes later, the first batch of fluffy golden pancakes were done, cooling off on a large plate. 

And in less than twenty, the batter was gone, all cooked to perfection, golden brown, speckled with bits of melted chocolate in them.

Syrup was brought out, along with plates, and glasses filled to the brim with cold milk. The pancakes were dished out and the jug of syrup was passed around. Everyone grinning at the delicious looking breakfast. It was odd how switching Hyrules changed the times. 

The first bites were taken, and the soft food filled mouths. With even the first bite Time felt his arm healing. The banana was mildly sweet and it was the perfect base for the taste of the fluffy pancakes. The occasional burst of chocolate made it all the better. 

Everyone was enjoying their meal except one of the nine, who was peering at the stack in confusion.

Wind flipped over the pancake. "What are these?"

"You don't know what pancakes are?!" Wild gasped, after swallowing his bite. 

"Is that what they're called? They look weird."

"You've never had them."

"No. I saw flour right? That's imported from Windfall, so we don't get it often. It's usually saved for birthday cakes."

"Makes sense. They're really good." That reassurance was all the sailor needed, and dug in, a smile blooming after his first taste.

"Wait!" Four held up a hand, finishing up his chewing, normal gray eyes glowing with a soft violet hue. "Pan-Cakes. Are they cakes? I mean I don't think so, but why would they be named that?"

No, pancakes are cakes. I could have cooked that batter in the oven and gotten a cake. It's like a 'griddle cake'." Wild got faces of disbelief. "Wait, you all didn't know that?"

"No, no, no. They cannot be cakes."

"They are fluffy like cakes, though." Wind pointed out.

"But they are flat, cakes rise." Warriors countered.

"So bread is cake? 'Cause bread rises." Legend raised an eyebrow.

Warriors huffed, crossing his arms. "You know what I mean!"

"Do I?"

Wild poured more syrup onto his pancakes before taking a bite filled with chocolate. "Technically the difference between bread and cake is the fat content. Cake is more fluffy because of milk, butter, and other things like that. Bread has less of those things, making it drier."

"How do you know these things?" 

"I either picked it up on the road or read it in a book at the castle." Wild shrugged. "If you want to be able to cook, you should know these things. Maybe that's why none of you guys can cook. If I asked for a cake I'd get bread." He chuckled.

"I could cook a cake!" Legend exclaimed. 

The champion sighed. "No you couldn't. It's 'bake a cake'."

"Same thing!"

"It really isn't."

"I've helped my Grandma bake a cake for Aryll! And I've helped her with soup."

"Okay, Wind and maybe Twilight." Wild jabbed a fork in both of their directions. The majority of the group opened their mouths and the champion held up a hand. "Do I have to remind you why I cook?" Jaws snapped shut. "I didn't think so."

Four perked up. "So let me make sure I got this right. Pancakes are cake, and bread isn't?"

Wild nodded. "Your arm is good?" He directed his focus at the Old Man. 

Time smiled. "Yes, and these pancakes are amazing. But now I want cake."

Laughter echoed throughout the house, bouncing off the walls, seeming to warm the home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!  
> Hope you enjoyed this little funny oneshot!  
> \--  
> Also the recipe used for this fic: ([click here](https://www.food.com/recipe/chocolate-chip-banana-pancakes-152337))!


End file.
